danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ibuki Mioda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Ibuki Mioda.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Ibuki's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Profile Mioda.png|Ibuki's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Ibuki Mioda and Ultimate Imposter.png|Ibuki and the Ultimate Imposter's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzz3eVH3x1qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. tumblr_inline_mm365xV5081qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (2) Ibuki neta.png|Ibuki's beta design. (3) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo5 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (4) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo6 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (5) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo4 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (6) Early Mioda.png|Ibuki's early design. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Replica Sword Event.png|Replica Sword bonus scene Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Twilight Syndrome Murder Case (20).png|Twilight Syndrome Murder Case group photo Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 3 b0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki's improvised band. tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki and the others at the fireworks party. Mioda rocking.png|Ibuki singing on Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's welcome back party. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki Mioda being strangled by Mikan Tsumiki. Ibukideath.png|Ibuki's corpse. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko's corpse revealed. Ibuki's corpse on the floor.png|Ibuki's corpse in game. Report Card Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Ibuki's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 197 - Ibuki Mioda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #197 (★5) Ibuki Mioda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 198 - Ibuki Mioda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #198 (★6) Ibuki Mioda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 394 - Ibuki Mioda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #394 (★5) Ibuki Mioda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 395 - Ibuki Mioda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #395 (★6) Ibuki Mioda Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Ibuki as she appeared in various game collaborations. Divine Gate x Danganronpa 1.2 Ibuki Base Artwork.png|''Divine Gate'' card Crypt of the Necrodancer Ibuki Mioda sprite.gif|''Crypt of the Necrodancer'' sprite Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Ibuki Mioda.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' character portrait Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Ibuki Costume.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' Ibuki costume Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Ibuki Mioda 5 Star Card.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' base card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Ibuki Mioda 5 Star Card (2).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 2nd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Ibuki Mioda 5 Star Card (3).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 3rd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Ibuki Mioda 5 Star Card (4).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' final card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Ibuki Mioda Sprite.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' sprite |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko In the Opening Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Class 77th.jpg|Ibuki gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Ibuki looking smug.jpg|Ibuki after Chisa Yukizome congratulated the class's cleaning. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Ibuki fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Ibuki watching Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Ibuki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 Mioda surprised.jpg|Ibuki at loss of words, seeing Fuyuhiko and Peko helping each other. Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. New classroom.jpg|Ibuki and the others in the new classroom. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Ibuki and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Ibuki and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Akane Ibuki crying.PNG|Ibuki and Akane Owari crying as they watch Chiaki dying on her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Ibuki and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Ibuki claiming she'll make the world "happy" with her music. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's Graduation ceremony. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko as members of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|Ibuki and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Ibuki and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Mioda's concert.JPG|Ibuki using her music to defeat an army of Future Foundation soldiers. Koizumi_Mioda_high_five.png|Ibuki high-fives Mahiru. Class 77-B.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ibuki and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ibuki pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota as Ultimate Imposter smiles. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ibuki and Ryota happily eating the meat and chatting together in the background. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Ibuki was portrayed by actress Anju Inami. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Anju Inami as Ibuki Mioda Promo.jpg|Inami as Ibuki =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Hiyoko was portrayed by returning actress Anju Inami. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Anju Inami as Ibuki Mioda Promo.jpg|Inami as Ibuki |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Ibuki Mioda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Ibuki Mioda.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Ibuki Mioda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Ibuki Mioda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Ibuki Mioda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Ibuki Mioda 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Ibuki Mioda 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Ibuki Mioda 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Ibuki Mioda (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Ibuki Mioda (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise One Coin Mini Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Ibuki Mioda.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa 1.2 Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Keychain (Tsumamare Series) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Pre-Order Bonuses Danganronpa 3 Limited Edition Blu-Ray Keychains (2).jpg|Keychain (LE Blu-Ray - Volume 2) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Pins from Ebten (2).jpg|Pins (ebten) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 08 August.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 02 February 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 3 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 3 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten-. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book)Scan Credit: [http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/643645 @SquirrelLuvsPnut on minitokyo] (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book Front Cover) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72856531699/ibuki-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Ibuki Mioda Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image. References ru:Галерея:Ибуки Миода